Covered in Snow
by MysticalTwilightQueen59
Summary: Nevada Kealoha is new to Forks. Moving with her parents and sisters from Hawaii, what secrets awaits her? A Quileute by birth, she was adopted by a wealthy Hawaiian couple. She has no idea of her true heritage, and she has no idea that her biological family is only 15 miles away. What happens when she becomes an Imprint? And what happens when she finds her biological family?


It was very strange to be moving away from Hawaii, but dad did always want to take a job at a hospital in a small town, and so, now, here we are in Forks, Washington. I was born in this state, at least that's what they thought. I was found in a snowbank up in Bellingham, and they think that my parents just dumped me out, but my father was wanting to give them the benefit of the doubt, but the local authorities never found anything out with my case. My father was actually the doctor that treated me when they brought me to the hospital after finding me, he was visiting from Hawaii, and when I was brought in, he called my mom to tell her that he would be late getting back, as he wanted to make sure that I was okay.

The authorities had no clue where I came from, they had an investigation, but literally no leads. Bellingham bordered Canada, so they thought that my parents must have fled the country. They didn't even know what ethnicity that I was. There were a few they thought I could be, Hispanic, Native American or Hawaiian, though they doubted that one, to this day, I always put other, because I didn't know, it was frustrating to say the least. They didn't even know when I was born, so they me the birthdate of November 25, and I was born in 1988.

I was in foster care for three months, and once I was up for adoption, my parents jumped at the chance to take me, and once my adoption was finalized, they brought me home to Hawaii. I was my parents first child, and they eventually went on to adopt four more children. My mom couldn't have children of her own, so, they turned to adoption. They named me 'Nevada' because they thought it fit, considering that it meant 'snow covered' and I was found in a snowbank.

I was five when they adopted Sierra from China when she was four and she's one of my best friends. Malaya was adopted from the Philippines when I was eight, she was two years old. Zoya was the next to join the family. They adopted her from the Ukraine when she was eight months old, and she had been born with a heart defect. Most recently, Piper joined our family from Haiti, and she was three years old then.

I sighed as the snow came falling down outside. It was only December 27, and I was not used to snow. It doesn't snow in Hawaii. At least not 99% of the time. And I hated it, I couldn't decide if it was because I wasn't used to it, or if it came from what happened to me as a newborn. The beeping of my pump pulled me out of my thoughts, and unclipped it from my jeans to see what was wrong. The batteries needed changing. I walked over to my desk and took the old batteries out and put the new ones in.

I was diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes when I was four years old. And in my case, I was told it was genetic, so I got my diabetes from one of my biological parents. That really sucked, big time. Even though I could pretty much eat anything I wanted, it had to be in moderation, and I had to really watch my numbers, I didn't like doing that most of time, so I only pretty much ate what wouldn't cause my blood sugar to get too high. So I basically ate a lot of broccoli and celery when I was hungry and didn't feel like checking my blood sugar.

My parents had elected to put me on the pump when I was a child, and then I begged them to let me try the pens when I was 10, but a couple years later, I wanted to go back to the pump, I found it easier, and I didn't have to continuously check my blood sugar as much as I did when I was using the pens. I am tempted to try them again soon, but for now, I was contented with my insulin pump.

In just a couple weeks, Sierra and I would be starting school. She is in freshmen year and I was in sophomore. I just turned 17 last month, so I was supposed to be a junior, but I didn't start school until I was almost seven years old, due to being in and out of the hospital a lot that year I was supposed to start kindergarten due to health issues with my diabetes.

I had finally put everything away and sat on my bed.

"Girls!" I looked up when my mom called for us, and shrugging, I headed down the stairs.

"Yeah mom?" Sierra asked, bounding down the stairs after me.

"Your father has to work tonight, so I figured we could go to Port Angeles, to Walmart to get your school supplies, JcPennys for clothes and go out to eat and we may go over to Silverdale to Kohls." She said. "How does that sound?"

I nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

She looked at us. "Well, go on up and get ready." She said. "Dress warmly."

Nodding, I followed my younger sisters back up the stairs and I went back to my room. Warm clothes. Right. I already had jeans and a long sleeved shirt on, but I didn't have anything other than that. I had one fleece jacket that I wore for those rare chilly mornings and evenings back in Hanalei, I guess that would have to do, I grabbed it off the hook and pulled it on, before slipping my tennis shoes on. I left my long wavy black hair loose as I grabbed my small backpack that I carried with me everywhere, as it had my diabetic supplies in it.

Mom raised an eyebrow when she saw me. "What?" I asked. "I didn't have any heavy coats." I defended myself. "We hadn't been shopping yet for winter clothes."

"Oh. Yeah. That's right. I forgot." She shook her head as two of my sisters came down. "Zoya! Piper! Let's go!" She called.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled before Sierra could and ran on outside to claim my spot.

My younger sister rolled her eyes as she got in the back with the other girls.

* * *

Can y'all figure out whom her boilogical parents are?


End file.
